


Healing Wounds

by faithseed



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: You accepted to work for Samuel Drake but weren't prepared for the hardships that came with the job. Being in constant danger and in close quarters for months on end, its easy to develop some feelings for one another.





	Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a month to write this but uuuuuh my first uncharted fic!!! ok then..

Today had not been a good day. If anything, it should have been a walk in the park, yet nothing about it was easy or enjoyable. When Sam had called you up months ago for help on his next treasure hunt, you hadn’t thought it would turn out to be the biggest shit show in your life. If he had told you that there was another person seeking out the lost treasure- someone with guns and an army- you would have immediately declined.

At least you managed to get out with all your limbs intact. After finding just _one_ clue, you convinced Sam to head back to the hotel and somehow miraculously escaped alive. You stumbled to the door of the shared room, leaning your forehead against the frame while you waited for your partner to find the key. You mentally reminded yourself that this would be the last expedition you would do for the rest of your life.

The room was hot and muggy, an uncomfortable sensation against your burning and sweaty skin. Dirt clung to nearly every part of your body and you almost cried in relief at the thought of taking a shower. You excused yourself and spent what felt like hours rubbing mud and sweat off you and attempting to avoid the nasty cut on your leg. It’s always the fucking rocks that get you. When you stepped out and looked in the mirror, the darkening bruises were only a gentle reminder you were going to be horribly sore in the morning.

Sam didn’t say a word and avoided your eyes as he slipped into the bathroom the moment you walked out with a too small of a towel wrapped securely around you, closing the door quietly. And although you desperately wanted to get dressed before he finished, you could only manage to hobble to the bed before you had to sit down, wincing as you examined the wound. You should find a first aid kit but damn you just wanted to lay down. And so you did.

“Y/N?”

Your eyes open and you sat up quickly. Sam stood there in baggy grey sweatpants and a white tank top that has surely seen better days.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He laughed awkwardly, avoiding looking anywhere below your face. “I just thought you’d get cold falling asleep like that. Also, you should let me take a look at your leg.”

Brows furrowing as you let out a soft “oh”, you swallowed the dryness in your throat and nodded. “Thank you.”

Sam smiled as he pulled out a first aid kit and dragged a chair over to the bed. His hands, large and warm, grazed against your thigh and you tensed up, breath catching in your throat. You turned your head away before he could question, feeling your face heat up.

“You know,” He started as he cleaned the cut and fumbled with a bandage wrapper. “I’m really glad you agreed to help me with this job. But I’m sorry you got hurt because of it.”

A humorless laugh left you and you shook your head, still avoiding him. “Sam, don’t. We both got injured. No one could have predicted this. I’m just glad we are still alive.” Now you turned and met his gaze. “Don’t blame yourself.”

As you stared at him, you suddenly felt bad for not noticing his injuries. You were so focused on your own that you completely ignored his pain. Sam sported a small cut on his forehead that started bleeding again after he absentmindedly rubbed it, a scrape on his chin, and scratches along his arms. Rocks truly were the number one enemy. He smiled again and you frowned, looking down at your lap.

Sam finished securing the bandage over your wound and then sighed, going to stand from his seat until you stopped him. He eyed you curiously but you refused to speak a word as you grabbed a tissue and patted the blood off his head. You were afraid of your own thoughts- of the words you might accidentally let slip were you to try and talk. Thankfully, he was just as quiet and took to watching your face as you focused on him.

You applied a cream, smiling slightly as he winced and chuckled. Then your hands slowly moved down to his chin, fingers grazing over the light stubble over his jawline. You gently added a small amount of cream to the broken skin and smiled softly. “There,” you whispered, moving your gaze to his.

“Look at you,” Sam breathed out, reaching up and taking your hand. “Patching me up like this. I just might fall in love with you.”

It was funny that he’d mention it, since you were already falling in love with him. Since the beginning, when he reached out to you for help with this job. You could tell just from a phone call that he was incredibly charming but when you first met, you knew you were at risk. And all this time you were trying to stay professional, yet, how could you?

Leaning forward, you pressed your lips against his, hesitant and anxious. After just a moment, you pulled away slowly and gauged his reaction, but he only stared wide-eyed like a petrified statue. Well, that was comforting. Instantly you were ready to apologize- or to not even mention it and walk away and act as if you hadn’t just made a disastrous move.

Before you could do either of those options, Sam’s hand pressed into the mattress beside you and he was leaning down and kissing you back. His lips were soft and warm, tasting of cigarettes and mint. His other hand buried into your hair, grasping the back of your neck and tilting your head back.

When you let out a sharp gasp, he pulled away, a look of worry flashing across his features. “Maybe we should stop.” His fingers brushed against your cheek. “I just mean, with your leg-”

“Sam,” You deadpanned, grabbing the front of his tank top and tugging him back in. “I think I’ll live.”

And just like that, he wrapped an arm around your waist and hoisted you up, leading you closer to the wall. He towered over you, rough hands roaming your body and yanking the towel away that had already come undone. Sam sat up and pulled his tank top over his head, tossing it aside with the towel.

He paused, his eyes examining your bruised body and his fingers lingering on the worst marks. Then he leaned down and began gently kissing nearly every inch of your skin, lips ghosting over the darkening marks. A small gasp slipped past your lips, eyes closing at the feeling of his hands on you- of the kisses he left across your body. You moaned his name, your fingers carding through his hair when his mouth reached your breasts.

Soon his lips were trailing down your body and teasing just below your stomach. You took a deep breath and he chuckled, sliding his fingers between your folds and inside. He slowly pumped them in and out while his mouth closed over your clit, his tongue causing your to jerk.

You moaned and whined loudly, holding your arm over your closed eyes as you tried to concentrate. “Fuck, Sam.” He curled his fingers and your toes curled against the sheets. “Oh, fuck me.”

”That’s what I’m doing.” He laughed as he pulled away, still sliding his fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

You’d kick him if you could, but you currently weren’t in control of your own body. You could only answer in a breathy moan as you rolled your hips. He removed his fingers and you felt like you could breathe again. He then pulled at the strings of his pants, tugging it off his hips and onto the floor. Your head dropped back onto the bed and you closed your eyes because, _fuck,_ he was big and it’s been a while.

Sam climbed over you, hand by your head and lips pressing against your jaw. The moment he entered you, you felt a range of emotions. He pushed inside you with ease and god did it feel amazing, but there was also this brief unwelcoming pain that caught your breath in your throat. It was over just as it started and by God were you in heaven then.

He started slow, his body against yours and his lips below your ear. He murmured soft words to you as he rocked in and out of you in a hypnotic motion. Your legs went around his waist, your hands around his torso and pawing at his back. 

“This good?’ Sam murmured, his tongue and lips warm against your throat.

You whined in an answer, sliding a hand up to the back of his neck. “Yes, god.”

Even though your entire body was sore and aching, you found yourself begging him to go harder. To feel something other than the tightness of your muscles or the sensitive wound on your thigh that throbbed and burned with each slight movement. He hesitated, but with more whispering demands and he seemed to have pushed that away.

His thrusts came harder and relentless, grunting and moaning above you with a dumb smirk plastered on his face. You gave a breathy laugh and then bit down hard on your lower lip as your head went back.

Sam moaned again as his hips slammed against yours. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Oh shut up,” You sighed, turning your head away as your face burned in embarrassment.

He laughed and continued kissing your throat, moving up to your jaw and right at the corner of your lips. “No, I mean it.” He breathed out, his motions slowing slightly- softer. “I’m glad I called you. For the job, I mean.”

Now it was your turn to laugh and you kissed him, pulling his lips and smiling. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” You whispered when you parted, remembering that you _were_ supposed to be professional partners working a job and nothing you were currently doing was professional at all.

“A little late now, don’t you think?” Sam joked, moving his hand to your hip and sliding his thigh underneath you.

Moaning loudly at the new position of your waist, your legs jerked and your back arched, nails clawing down his back. “Fuck! Right there!”

He grinned and sat up straight now while he picked up the pace, pounded into you as quick as he could. You were clawing at the sheets, gripping them in your hands as your head leaned back and your body rolled at the overwhelming pleasure. The heels of your feet dug into the mattress as you began tipping over the edge of your climax, calling out his name in desperate whispers.

As you hit your orgasm, tightening around him and letting out a long moan, you found yourself reaching for his hands. He allowed you to take them, holding them against the bed by your head, kissing you hard yet with a loving tenderness. He gave a couple more thrusts as he came, gasping and groaning against your lips, smiling as his eyes closed tight.

And when he pulled out, falling to his side beside you, he continued to seal your mouth with his in deep and intoxicating kisses. You moaned into the kiss, dizzy and lightheaded from the high but feeling safe in his arms.

“Maybe we should take the day off tomorrow.” Sam sighed, running his fingers down your arm with the lightness of a feather.

You laughed and eyed him warily. “We can do that?”

He shrugged one shoulder and smiled. “Sure. The treasure can wait. I need you to heal that leg before we can move on.”

“My leg is fine, but that’s a good excuse.” You smirked and pressed your lips to his once more. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and you figured no work would be done at all.


End file.
